legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S1 P15/Transcript
(Storm is seen walking with Birkin) Storm: What do you mean the prisoner escaped Birkin?! Birkin: I know little of the situation sir. Echo just came in and said the Defender was missing! Storm: And you try and compensate that with a new virus?! Birkin: It's only a base sure but it's worth it! This virus could be the key to achieving victory back in Remnant! If I can get it to Wesker- Storm: Wesker isn't here he's at a base up in Remnant! Now what you can do is take that virus to the transports upstairs. You can get out safer there. Birkin: Of course. (Birkin leaves Storm's office. Storm is preparing to join the search when suddenly he hears the door open) Storm: What now?! *Sees Blake* Oh. Samantha. Blake: Sorry to interrupt sir but- Storm: Why aren't handling the lockdown situation? Blake: I'm sorry sir, but Echo makes its a bit hard to do that. Storm: Hmmm... I understand that... Blake: But I'm sure we'll find the Defender sir. Storm: I know you will (Storm is silent for a moment) Storm: Samantha. Do you know what my idea of the perfect world is? Blake: N-No, what is it? Storm: My idea is that a world filled with monsters....is a world one cannot go on living with. Blake:..... Storm: And you see, that is why we had Birkin design the G-Virus as a super weapon. Blake: What is it going to do? Storm: We're going to create the perfect world with it. By using it as a base for a series of bombs, we'll use them to bring Remnant to its knees. Then once the filth in that world is dealt with, we shall move on to other universes and cleanse them as well. Blake: !! Storm: You see, normal people would consider peace and happiness with one another as the perfect world. But in my eyes....This entire Omniverse....is the exact opposite of a perfect world. Blake: S-So you're going to destroy the other worlds? Storm: Oh yes. But if the bombs ever fail, that's where capturing Mr. Hendricks comes in. He could be the ultimate key to success should the bomb project fail. Blake: You think Hendricks will allow us to do this? Storm: He is Alkorin's son. He has the power inside him. Blake: That's.... That's quite a vision sir. Storm: Indeed. But you know... *Starts walking up to Blake* There is one more thing I want in my perfect world. Blake: W-What is that? Storm: *Puts a hand on Blake's shoulder*..... (The scene then shows Echo who's seen listening with her ear up to the door) Storm: *Voice* You. You Samantha. Echo: !!! (Back inside Blake is shocked) Blake: S-Sir??? Storm: You heard me Samantha. You are the one thing that's given me hope in this organization. The thing that's kept me from snapping since we met. Blake:..... Echo: *Curls fist* Storm: But now, now I see things clearly. You are the thing I've been missing all this time. Blake: S-Sir I- (Blake gasps as Storm wraps one arm around her waist and he puts a hand right on her cheek) Storm: Please my dear. Call me Oliver. Blake: S-Sir I can't do that. We-we only just met today. Storm: So? Blake: S-So we- (Echo then kicks the door down and pulls out her twin daggers) Echo: You.... Storm: Miranda?? Echo: You....GODDAMN THIEVING BITCH!!! (Echo attacks as Storm lets Blake go and she pounces on her) Echo: WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU!!??? Storm: MIRANDA!! GET OFF HER!! Echo: I TOLD YOU HE WAS MINE!!! MINE AND MINE ALONE!!! Blake: Get off of me! Echo: HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW HIM YOUR FACE YOU WHORE?!?! (Echo grabs onto Blake's helmet) Blake: NO WAIT!! (Echo pulls the helmet off and is shocked at the sight) Echo: Gnn! You.....You're..... (Echo backs off as Blake stands up and Storm sees Blake's cat ears in full view) Storm: S...Samantha... You... You're a.... Blake:.... *Glares* My name isn't Samantha. Its Blake Belladonna. And I am a Faunas. Storm: *Horrified* I... I opened my heart to a.... Echo: Storm??? (Storm is silent and has a look of disgust on his face. He then looks at Echo) Storm: Echo? Echo: Sir?? Storm: I want you. To take this. Disgusting creature. And make it suffer. End its horrible life. And do not. Be. Quick. (Echo smirks) Echo: Trust me sir. (Echo grabs Blake in a headlock) Echo: I'll make this parasite suffer more than it ever has in its life. Blake: Don't bet it on bitch! Echo: And just WHAT do you think you're gonna- (Suddenly there is a loud explosion) Echo: What the he- (Blake rams her elbow into Echo's gut) Echo: GNN!! Storm: An explosion!? Dammit, just how many of your kind did you bring with you?! Blake: I'm the only of my kind here. *Vanishes* Storm: WHAT!?? (Echo then sees Blake running for it) Echo: OH NO YOU DON'T!! GET BACK HERE!! *Chases Blake* (Meanwile down stairs) Alex: That's the signal! Ian: Trip the locks Richie! Richie: Disengaging! (Richie pushes a button on a nearby console which disengages all of the locks on the Targhuls' cells) Omega: Huh?? Violet: The locks! Juliet: They did it! Alex: *Steps out* Come on guys! We're getting out of here! (The Targhuls cheer as they rush out of they're cells. Meanwhile on the top floor) Mina: *Gasp* The signal! Time to go kids! (Mina opens the doors as the infants all start to crawl out) ???: We're saved! ???: Free at last! Mina: Right! All of you follow me, stay close, and if they're shooting, then STAY BACK! ???: You got it Mina! Mina: Follow me! (Mina leads the infant Targhuls down stairs) Mina: The exit's nearby! ???: Got it! (Mina eventually meets with Alex and the others) Alex: Mina! Ian: There she- Holy shit! Mina: Hey guys! I found the infants! Alex: Um... Mina? Did X's nest have THAT many infants? Mina: No! Most of them are from other nests! Richie: Other nests?! Mina: Yeah! Alex: Well, now that we got them out, we gotta alert Blake. (Alex pulls out a radio) Alex: Blake it's Alex! We freed the infants, how's it going with Storm? (No response) Alex: Blake? You copy? (No response) Alex:... Shit! I knew it was going too well! Zulu: Something wrong Alex?? Alex: Guys, take the Targhuls and get out of here! I gotta go find Blake! *Rushes off* Richie: You got it! Ian: Come on everyone! Omega: Alright! (The group leads the infants before it cuts to Echo rampaging through the halls in the lab) Echo: Where are you?!? COME OUT NOW!!! (Blake is seen hiding herself on the ceiling) Blake: *Thinking* Alex and the others should have the Targhuls out. All that's left is Rayla. She should be in the locked lab. Echo: You're gonna pay for messing with Storm! (Echo stabs one of her daggers into the wall and cuts a deep gash across the wall) Echo: You tried to screw with his feelings! You tried to ruin our friendship, and for what?! Your dirty race of animals?! Blake: *Thinking* The only dirty animals are you two. You deserve each other. Echo: GET OUT HERE!!! NOW!! (Echo yells as her body glows) Blake: !! Echo: RAAAAAAH!!! (Echo then releases a massive blast of energy from her body, damaging the hallway and knocking Blake from her spot on the ceiling) Blake: GNN!! Echo: *Turns* YOU!!! Blake: Shit! *Gets up and runs for it* Echo: GET BACK HERE!! *Chases Blake* (The two run down the hall) Echo: YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR FOOLING STORM YOU LITTLE PARASITE!!! (Echo and Blake turn a corner before Blake sees Alex through a door) Blake: Alex! Alex: Blake?? Blake I'm right here! I- (Echo shoots the door's control panel, forcing it shut) Blake: *Gasp* Echo: You're not going anywhere you freak! Blake: *Pulls out sword* Fine! Let's go then! (Blake and Echo start clash blades) Alex: *Banging on the door* Blake?! Blake! (Alex looks around before he checks on the panel) Alex: Come on come on! (The panel malfunctions and sparks, shocking Alex) Alex: OW!! Dammit! (Alex then looks at his fist) Alex: Guess I got no choice! (Alex goes and punches the door, denting it) Alex: Hold on Blake I'm gonna help you out of there! (Blake is then seen on the other side being tossed into a wall) Echo: You're going to regret EVERY word you ever said to Oliver you damn bitch! Blake: Hey at least now you two monsters can be together! Echo: I'm going to kill you! (Echo takes one of her daggers and throws it at Blake, missing the shot before she pulls it back into her hand) Echo: Oh the Captain was right about you freaks! You are nothing but hindrances to our success! Blake: And you guys are keeping the Multiverse from having true peace! Echo: Oh I'll show you true peace in a second you little- (The door then flies from its hinges and hits Echo, knocking her away as Alex steps into the room) Alex: Blake! Blake: Alex! Are the others okay?! Alex: They're on they're way out! Come on let's go! Blake: We still need to save Rayla! She's in the lab! Alex: Right! Let's go! (The two run off as Echo frees herself from under the door) Echo: You damn fleabag....THIS ISN'T OVER!!!! (Echo gets up and begins to follow suit) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts